Fireworks
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The boho's go see fireworks. Oneshot. Canon coupls of course. ;


Fireworks

"I don't want to go Joanne." Maureen whined, crossing her arms, flopping on the bed.

"Why not? Everyone is going to be there." Joanne said, "And it's Independence Day! There are going to be fireworks!"

"Ooo fireworks." Maureen sarcastically replied, throwing her hands in the air, "Let's just stay home and have our own fireworks in bed. Please?" She pouted.

"But I really want to go." Joanne stated, "It will be fun and romantic, cuddling on a blanket in the park, with our closest friends."

"We can cuddle and be romantic here, naked in our bed!" Maureen stated.

"We can do that when we come home tonight, I promise." Joanne smiled, wrapping her arms loosely around the diva's neck.

"Fine!" Maureen huffed, "But we're coming home straight after!"

"Okay Honeybear." Joanne smirked, kissing Maureen on the lips.

A half hour later, Maureen and Joanne made it to the park, where they found Angel and Collins cuddling on a bench.

"Hey!" Maureen chirped, pulling Angel and Collins out of their affectionate gaze.

"Hey Mo." Collins grinned, and Angel jumped up, greeting both women with a hug and a kiss.

"Mimi, Roger and Mark are on their way." Angel assured happily. "I love celebrations like these, where we are _all_ together."

"Why didn't we get together on Canada's Day then?" Maureen asked,

"Angel and I celebrated alone…in our bed." Collins replied, draping his strong arm around Angel's shoulders.

"That's where I wish Joanne and I were right now…" Maureen mumbled.

"Where?" Mark asked, zooming his camera in on Maureen, waiting for an answer.

"In bed, with Joanne's tongue between my thi-"

"Okay!" Joanne said, clasping a hand over the drama queen's mouth. "Shall we find a place to lay our blankets?"

"Yes we shall!" Angel nodded, grabbing onto Collins hand, skipping deeper into the park.

Maureen latched onto Joanne's hand, and waited a minute until Roger and Mimi caught up to them.

"So I bet you wish you stayed home tonight, eh Rog?" Maureen asked, hoping she wasn't the only one not excited about seeing the fireworks.

"Oh no." Roger said, actually smiling, his arm protectively wrapped around Mimi's waist, "I love the fireworks. Loud explosions, overpowering everything…especially your loud voice…what's not to love?"

Maureen grimaced, glaring at the rocker, "I have a nice voice, thank you very much."

"Yes you do." Mimi baby talked, pinching Maureen's cheeks.

Maureen swatted the dancer's hands away, instinctively moving closer to Joanne for some kind of protection from the pinching fingers.

"She's a little drunk." Roger shrugged, pulling the dancer along.

"Can I have what she's having?" Maureen asked, following closely behind the couple.

"She drank it all back at the loft." Roger laughed, trying to hold Mimi up right, coming to a stop next to Collins. "Uh, Collins, you know that half bottle of stoli you left at the loft? It's gone."

"Hi, Angel!" Mimi cheered, wrapping her arms around the cross dresser's neck.

"Honey, are you drunk?" Angel asked, trying to keep her steady.

"No…" Mimi said,

Angel giggled, "You're drunnnk."

"Maybe a little." Mimi laughed,

"So Mimi drank all my stoli?" Collins asked standing tall, his arms firmly crossed over his chest, his eyebrow raised with serious question.

Mimi looked up at him, her long brown hair scattered across her face, "I can get you more."

Collins busted out into a giant laugh, ruffling the dancer's hair, "Oh damn Roger, how can you stay mad at a girl like Mimi?"

"He's angsty…that's why." Maureen added in.

"Well I'm not tonight." Roger said with a smirk, "But somebody is," he said, poking Maureen.

"I am not." Maureen whined, rubbing her shoulder,

"Did somebody not get any sex today?" Collins baby talked, enclosing his arm around Maureen's shoulders to pull her in a hug.

"She had plenty of sex." Joanne chimed in. "Morning, afternoon, and right before dinner. Not to mention some in between."

"Then why you sulking?" Collins asked, lifting the corners of her mouth to try and make her smile. "Be happy, it's a celebration."

"She's scared of fireworks."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, all heads turning to Mark, who had stated the comment.

"I am not!" Maureen said, pulling away from Collins.

"Yes you are." Mark replied with a smile, "Remember graduation? You hid your face on my chest until all the fireworks were done."

"I was cuddling." Maureen defended.

Mark laughed, "You had me plug your ears for you."

"Aw, honey…" Angel cooed, wrapping her arms around Maureen, "It's okay to be frightened."

"I'm not scared." Maureen said again, "I just don't like how they are so…loud."

"Coming from you, Ms. Loudmouth." Roger chuckled.

"Shut up, Mr. Mood Swinger." Maureen spat,

Joanne walked over, slipping an arm around Maureen's waist, "Is that why you didn't want to come?" When Maureen didn't answer, she kissed her temple, pulling her a little closer, "We can go home if you want, I didn't know you were scared."

Maureen sighed, failing her arms in the air, walking away from the group, "I'm not scared, and to prove it, I'm going to stay and watch the fireworks with you…assuming…bohemians!"

Mimi watched as the diva stormed off, then eyed everyone else, "I didn't assume anything."

Angel smiled, looping arms with Mimi, "Come on, let's go catch up with her, before she gets lost in the park."

Roger sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Maureen is a crazy bitch."

Joanne began walking, punching Roger in the shoulder as she passed him.

Roger rubbed his arm, "Hey!"

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch." Joanne called out,

Collins chuckled, while he lit up a joint, his laugh getting louder when Roger gave him a hard glare, "Hey, you're the one who said it. Now let's go find our women."

Finally around ten o'clock, everyone was sitting on their own blanket, the couples sharing of course…besides Maureen and Joanne. The diva insisted, she watch the fireworks on her own, to prove she wasn't scare, with Joanne sitting next to her just in case.

Everyone was snuggling, and in their own little world, when at last the first firework went in the air, exploding into bright colors.

Mark quickly put his camera on, pointing it towards the dark sky. After a minute or so, he panned his camera to his friends, first landing on Mimi who was huddled under Roger's arm, Mimi's eyes glued to the pretty colors in the sky, while Roger secretly watched her with a smile.

Then he moved onto Angel and Collins, who weren't watching the fireworks at all. Instead they used this time to make out, while everyone else had their attention else where.

Soon his camera landed on Joanne, who was sitting alone, keeping an eye on Maureen, who would flinch every time there was a loud bang.

Then Mark turned his camera off, deciding to enjoy the fireworks while they lasted.

"Pookie?" Maureen whispered, hitting Joanne's arm. "I want to sit with you now."

Joanne smiled, and nodded, watching as Maureen crawled over to her blanket, and settled in between her legs, facing away from the fireworks, her eyes buried on Joanne's chest.

"Honeybear, you're missing them." Joanne giggled, running her fingers through her wild curls, "Are you scared? I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah." Maureen whimpered, her scared eyes peering into Joanne's adoring ones.

"Turn around, I'll plug your ears." Joanne said,

Maureen turned so her back was to Joanne's front, and just like Joanne said, she cupped Maureen's ears. Maureen could clearly still hear them, but they weren't as loud to her, and a smile graced her lips as the dark sky sparkled with glittery colors.

Joanne smiled at Maureen, kissing the top of her head, and then shared a small smile with Mark, before turning her focus back to the sky.

After they were done, everyone laid there for a moment, still wanting to snuggle. Until finally Mimi bounced up, a worried expression taking over her face.

"Mimi?" Roger asked, standing up with her.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Mimi said, and ran to try and find a bathroom…or garbage.

"If you want your stoli back…" Roger said to Collins, "Here it all comes." And then he ran in the direction Mimi went.

"This was fun; we should do it next year." Angel grinned, her fingers, interlacing with Collins.

Everyone eyed Maureen, who simply smiled wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Yeah…we should."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**!!Happy (belated) Canada's Day!! **

**and**

**!!Happy (early) Independence Day!! **

**I Don't Own Anything! **


End file.
